


Pokémon Echoes: Unova

by AgniArtwaltz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, TM/HM Usage is Real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniArtwaltz/pseuds/AgniArtwaltz
Summary: Four mysterious voices call upon four people to save the Unova Region from a disaster that humanity once again is responsible for it. The corruption of businesses, the acts of Team Plasma, and a new dictatorship brought by the family of the region's very own hero. What will be the tale woven by the selected children?





	Pokémon Echoes: Unova

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and the prologue of Lucius Ontario, the first of four protagonists. In this chapter, we'll also meet Conrad Nephele, a main supporting character in the story. This takes place in Castelia City, where Lucius lives.

_**BGM:[Memory 1 (Super Paper Mario)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kHZsP2AKf0)** _

_Opening my eyes, all that I could see was a black space filled with stars and a bright light above me. It was like the sun, except it didn’t seem to hurt his eyes at all. Looking at it, everything felt more relaxing and made it more pleasant. But it was still strange… where am I? Why am I here?_

**"You… who opened your eyes…"**

_A mixture of voices began to resonate around in the area. It sounded human but it didn’t at the same time. That’s when I noticed three black figures that looked like humans. Are those voices coming from them? If so, who are they? Are they truly humans?_

**"Unova faces a new danger. You, who hears me... save us from disaster."**

_Danger? What is this danger? And… why am I the one who should save Unova? I need more information. I need to ask them what’s this all about. I need to know more… I need to know more…_

**"We will meet once more. Children who listened to me… come to…"**

_My eyes… they’re getting heavy. And no matter how much I try to speak, my voice doesn’t come out. My ears… they don’t seem to listen to anything anymore. But I don’t know anything… it’s not enough… I need… more…_

* * *

_He woke up, being received by the sunlight right at his face. His first sight was his open window, with a small figure right there. His vision was still blurry but he could easily recognize it even in these conditions._

" **Togetic** … it’s morning already…?" _He asked._

"Togetic!!" _The little creature spoke while flapping its little wings._

_**BGM:[Castelia City (Lo-fi Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcO4xQcVa6E)** _

_Barely awoken, the boy tried to grab his Xtransceiver at the cabinet next to his bed. He put it on his arm and turned it on to get a grab of what time it was. Once all programs booted up he finally could see if it was too early for him to be awake._

"Ungh… 8 AM…? Well, it’s time already." _He spoke._

_Getting out of bed, he walked up to the bathroom. Brushed his teeth, combed his hair and washed his face. With two good slaps at his cheeks, he returned to the room. Togetic had already gotten his clothes. He quickly got off his PJs and dressed himself up. The classic white shirt, his black jacket, ripped black jeans, navy hiking boots, and his blue tie._

"OK, clothing set. Now where’s my bag…" _He spoke, looking around._

"Toge toge!" _Togetic chirped around again. She was already above the leather shoulder bag he carries around._

"Hmhm. What wouldn’t I do without you, Togetic?" _He spoke, going towards the bag._

_He grabbed it as Togetic flew around in his shoulder. After that, he grabbed his apartment’s key and left. He didn’t even make breakfast, since he had an appointment with someone today. He headed to the café, which was down the streets. The bustling streets of the enormous **Castelia City**._

"So today we have this appointment with someone who’s coming from Nuvema Town… but I didn’t receive the name of this person. All that Mom gave me was some cryptic hint that it was related to Unova’s Pokémon Professor…" _He spoke._

"Togetic..." _Togetic chirped quietly, seemingly disappointed about this._

"Well, we’re used to this. Not surprising, since it’s coming from Mom. Let’s not complain about it and just do what she told me, for now." _He spoke._

_After some walk, they reached the café. Going in, they were received by two attendants: a male human and a Pokémon. A small Kirlia, to be more precise._

"Hello and welcome to Castelia City’s Poké Café! How may I help you?" _The attendant asked._

"A table for two, please. Reservation made under my name." _He spoke, showing his Xtransceiver with his Trainer Card._

"Ah yes, we did receive this reservation yesterday. In fact, the other guest has also arrived." _The attendant responded._

"That’s pretty good then, although it makes me seem like I’m late or something…" _He said._

"Please follow me. Kirlia, please pick up the menu for the gentlemen." _The attendant spoke._

“Kirlia.” _Kirlia responded, bowing, and leaving to get the menus._

_The attendant accompanied the boy and Togetic to the table. When they reached it, a young red-haired man was already there, waiting for them. He seemed distracted looking at the streets outside, so he got startled by the arrival._

"O-Oh, you’re here! I, uh… didn’t see you coming." _The red-haired young man spoke._

"No worries. I’m sorry that I’m late or anything… I live close to the café, but still…" _He responded, apologizing for his tardiness._

“No no no, don’t apologize. I was just too early. I got here in Castelia at 7:30 so…” _The red-haired man explained._

“Yikes, that’s early… bad sleeping habits these days?” _He asked._

"Ahahaha... I might have been studying past hours so…” _The red-haired man nervously laughed._

_At that moment, Kirlia brought the menus and left them in the table. Togetic flew off and looked at one of them alongside her Trainer while the red-haired man looked at the other._

"So many tasty stuff… I don’t even know where to begin. It’s been quite a while since I came to a Poké Café." _The red-haired man spoke._

"Well, I think I’m going to get a mochaccino and some bread and butter. Togetic, what do you want?" _He spoke, asking the Pokémon afterward._

“Toge-Togetic!” _She chirped, pointing at two options at the menu._

“Some cookies and hot Roseli Berry tea… alright then." _He closed his menu and asked the red-haired man._ "What are you choosing?”

"I think I’m going with iced chocolate milk and bread…" _The red-haired man spoke._

_Seeing as everyone had their orders, the white-haired teenager rose his hand and the attendant went towards their table._

"Have you decided on what you’re ordering?" _The attendant asked._

"Two loaves of bread with butter, chocolate chip cookies, a cup of mochaccino, a cup of iced chocolate milk, and a cup of hot Roseli Berry tea, please." _The white-haired teenager ordered._

"Very well. We will bring your orders in a second." _The attendant spoke, leaving to the counter._

"Considering our orders are already done, I guess introductions are in place. You might know my name but I have no clue about you. Not even your name." _The white-haired teenager spoke._

"O-Oh, right! Uhh… I’m **Conrad Nephele** , a student of Professor Juniper! M-Mice to neet you!" _Conrad presented himself but messed up the words at the end._

_**Lucius’ Theme:[Imaginary Flowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwPuMSevn3s)** _

"Hehe. Nice to meet you too, Conrad. You already know my name but I’m **Lucius Ontario**. And this here is my partner, Togetic." _Lucius presented himself and Togetic._

"Toge." _Togetic bowed elegantly towards Conrad._

"Wah, I messed up… and right in front of you, Mr. Ontario. Jeez, Professor Juniper’s gonna kill me." _Conrad said, disheartened._

"It happens to the best of us, so don’t worry. In any case, what does Professor Juniper wish with me?" _Lucius asked._

"O-Oh, right! I need to give you this!" _Conrad said._

_He looked around in his coat but didn’t find it. Then, he began to look inside his bag and finally got what he wanted. After taking it out, Conrad handled the object to Lucius. Togetic also looked curiously at it._

"This is… a '''Pokédex'''! Wait, is it for me?" _Lucius asked._

"Yes sir! Lady Ontario talked with the Professor and asked if she could give you a Pokédex!" _Conrad answered._

"Uh-huh… I guess I’m expected to complete it, even though I’m pretty sure this has already been done by someone else?" _Lucius kept questioning._

"I don’t know about that… she just told me to give it to you so that you can take on an adventure! After all, aren’t you going to take on the Unova League?" _Conrad tried to explain, but he was unsure._

"No, I’m not interested in becoming the Champion of Unova." _Lucius answered._

"Really?" Then… you’re going to try these new Pokémon Contests that came up recently to Unova?" _Conrad asked, surprised._

"No, I’m not interested in those either… I do want to travel around, but…" _Lucius answered._

 _“W-Well, then this is a good reason for you to start right away!... Right?”_ Conrad asked, nervous.

_Lucius didn’t have a good feeling about this. Whatever his mother had planned was something he wasn’t enjoying to not know. Coming from his family, surprises weren’t good at all and would end up not that great either. While he pondered about it, the attendant and Kirlia from before brought their orders._

"Here it is, good sirs. I hope both of you enjoy it." _He spoke._

“Kirlia! Kirlia!” _Kirlia spinned around happily and they left to see the other customers._

"Oh boy, time to dig in!" _Conrad spoke, as he began eating his bread. Lucius also started to eat as Togetic grabbed a cookie for her._

"Hmm… tasty as I always like. Anyway… about the offer…" _Lucius spoke, returning to the matters at hand._

"Right… I guess you’re not going to accept it, huh. Well, if that’s the case, then I-" _Conrad said with a disappointed tone in his voice._

"Wait, I haven’t decided yet. I don’t particularly like the idea of going along without any details, so I guess I’ll head on to Nuvema Town and speak with Professor Juniper personally. Depending on what she says, I’ll accept it or not." _Lucius interrupted Conrad before he could finish._

"Really!? Cool! Professor Juniper would love to have you at her lab, Mr. Ontario!" _Conrad’s eyes gleamed with hope. He didn’t want to fail in his first task._

"Then I’ll be glad to drop by. Also, drop the honorifics with me. I’m just a 15-year-old teenager. Pretty sure I’m younger than you, Conrad." _Lucius said._

"Well yeah, I’m 17… oh, but you don’t need to call me as Mr. Nephele or anything! Just Conrad is fine!" _Conrad spoke._

"That I already knew from the moment that we began talking. You don’t seem the type to actually like honorifics too." _Lucius laughed a little._

"Now that I think about it, you did say my name normally after I introduced myself. I thought you’d be the type to just go along with the basics." _Conrad wondered._

"Well, that’s a new way to say that someone’s pretty rude, I guess." _Lucius complained._

"Gah, my bad! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-" _Conrad quickly apologized._

"Relax, I’m just teasing you. I’m very observant when it comes to interacting with people. Comes with the family." _Lucius calmed him down._

"Oh yeah, your family has a company! Wait, what do they sell anyway?" _Conrad asked._

"Ontario Enterprises holds the TM and HM production monopoly here in Unova. The reason why the PokéMarts are now selling those things here and why Trainers are now capable of teaching movements that aren’t natural to their Pokémon is because of my family’s company." _Lucius explained._

"Wow, that’s a big service they’re offering. You must be proud of them for doing such a great thing to Unova’s Trainers and Pokémon, right?" _Conrad praised them._

_Upon hearing his comment, all that Lucius did was sip his mochaccino and not respond to that. If anything, he never felt proud of being related to Ontario Enterprises. To him, there is something shady happening behind the scenes, but he has no proof to say it out loud and accuse them. So he stood quiet there while his mind raced a few complaints about that statement._

"That aside, let’s finish eating. We don’t want to eat cold bread around here, now do we?" _Lucius tried to change the subject._

"Crap, you’re right! OK then, less talking and more eating!" _Conrad responded, returning to eat his bread. Lucius also returned to eat and enjoy his breakfast._

* * *

_**BGM:[Castelia City (Remastered)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zakSBcBeyKE)** _

_With everything finished, Lucius, Togetic and Conrad left the PokéCafé and returned to the streets. The bustling morning was normal in this gigantic skyscraper "fortress" and the quantity of Pokémon and people was huge. As the second biggest city in the region, there’s a lot to see and not much time to waste._

"So, we’re headed for the Skyarrow Bridge and we’ll go from there to Nuvema Town. It’s going to be quite the trek." _Lucius spoke._

"Toge toge." _Togetic chirped, agreeing with Lucius._

"Yeah… but there’ll be so much to explore and see there that it’ll be fine! Trust me, I’ve needed to hold my curiosity on my way just so that I wouldn’t get here late!" _Conrad said, excited._

"Just… to be clear here… you’re up and running since which hour, Conrad?" _Lucius asked, worried._

"Um, let’s see… I think since 5 AM…" _Conrad answered._

"And you went to sleep at 9 PM yesterday to have enough energy, right?" _Lucius kept asking._

"Ahaha, about that… I was so focused on studying that I want to sleep at 2:30 AM…" _Conrad answered, nervous._

_Both Lucius and Togetic facepalmed at his answer. This means that Conrad only slept for two and a half hours and walked from Nuvema to Castelia with only so much energy. He could feel that the student was looking a little pale and seemingly tired from the trip._

"OK mister, we’re heading back to my apartment and you’re catching some Z’s right now. You’re in no condition to walk back to Nuvema like that." _Lucius said._

"I-I’m totally fine, really! We can head out now and it’ll be no problem!" _Conrad spoke, trying to reassure Lucius._

“Uh-huh… and you’re going to fall down from tiredness in the middle of the road and I’ll have to carry you. Absolutely not. You’re going to take a nap and recover." _Lucius argued back._

"Togetic." _Togetic also chirped, serious._

"R-Really, you don’t have to worry about me-" _Conrad answered but his legs said otherwise. They began to shake and make him lose balance. Lucius quickly grabbed onto him while Togetic started to float around in the air._

"... You were saying, Conrad?" _Lucius questioned, serious._

"Alright, I get it. I’m going with your plan for now." _Conrad reluctantly accepted Lucius’ offer._ "BUT!! I want something out of you first."

"And that something would be…?" _Lucius asked._

“A **Pokémon Battle**! A quick, single Pokémon only battle!" _Conrad spoke, excited._

"Conrad, can’t we leave that for later since you’re currently tired?" _Lucius questioned._

"Aw c’mon, just a quick one so that we can hype things up around here!" _Conrad insisted._

"*sigh* Alright, alright, I accept it. Let’s just get to the pier so that we don’t bother anyone around here.” _Lucius spoke, dragging Conrad with him to the pier. Once they reached it, Conrad got off Lucius’ grasp and walked to one side of the pier. Lucius went to the other one and faced Conrad directly. The people around stopped to watch the upcoming battle._

_**Battle BGM:[Battle! Conrad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we4G0yjeXgA)** _

"Alright then, let’s see what you’re made of! **Luxio** , I’m counting on you!" _Conrad declares and throws a Poké Ball out, releasing his partner Luxio in the field._

"Luxio!" _The Pokémon roared after being released._

"A pure Electric… the odds are against me, but I’ll challenge them either way. Togetic, you’re up!" _Lucius declared as Togetic went flying in the field._

"Togetic!" _Togetic chirped and went off Lucius' shoulder to the field._

“Going with a Flying type now? That’s not smart, you know!" _Conrad challenged him._

"Don’t worry, I already know about that. But I’m not so easy to defeat, you know." _Lucius responded._

"We’ll see about that! Luxio, get Togetic with **Spark**!" _Conrad ordered._

"Luxio!!" _Luxio charged itself with electric currents and went towards Togetic with a tackle attack._

"Evade and hit him with **Fairy Wind**!" _Lucius ordered. Togetic did as she was told and rose her altitude a little, evading Luxio’s attack. She then flapped her wings and let out a shiny wind current that hit Luxio directly and sent him back towards Conrad._

"Luxio! Are you alright?" _Conrad questioned_.

"Luxio!" _He answered, reassuring Conrad._

"Good work, partner. That hit him." _Lucius praised Togetic._

"Togetic!" _She smiled at him._

"Luxio, get Togetic with **Bite**!" _Conrad ordered. Luxio dashed at Togetic with full speed and bit her with his fangs. Togetic felt pain and cried a little._

"Togetic! Escape his grasp!" _Lucius commanded her._

"To… Toge…!!" _She struggled, trying to break free. But Luxio wasn’t intending to let go of her that easily._

"Tch… attack with **Dazzling Gleam**!” _Lucius ordered._

"Wait, what?! Togetic can’t use Dazzling Gleam!" _Conrad questioned, surprised. And to a much bigger surprise, Togetic executed Dazzling Gleam without any problems. Its body began to shine brightly as Luxio released her to cover his eyes. She then released this light as a bright sphere towards her opponent. Without too many means to evade it and since no command was given, Luxio was hit with it._

"Oh crap!! Luxio!!" _Conrad exclaimed._

"Lu… Luxio…!!" _The Pokémon growled while still trying to maintain itself up._

"Togetic, is everything OK?" _Lucius asked._

"Toge… Togetic." _Togetic chirped in response. She wasn’t too beat up, but Lucius knew he had to finish the battle quickly. He was fighting against the odds since Conrad’s Luxio had an advantage over him._

"Alright, this next move will end it all! **Thunder Shock** , Luxio!" _Conrad ordered._

"Luuuxiooo!!" _Luxio roared as his body began to glow yellow and electricity began to swarm him. He then released a thunder jolt at Togetic._

"Evade, Togetic!" _Lucius ordered. At his command, she evaded it._

"Get her down with **Spark**!" _Conrad ordered. Luxio used the remaining electricity and lunged right at Togetic. Instinctively, she evaded it and stood above her opponent._

"I’ll be the one to end this. Togetic, **Psychic**!" _Lucius ordered._

"Togetic…" _Her eyes began to flash blue and Luxio saw himself covered by a blue aura that began to levitate him as Togetic raised her arms to the sky._

"H-How is she able to do that?!" _Conrad questioned, even more surprised._

"Down with it to the ground as hard as you can!" _Lucius gave his final order._

"Togetic!!" _She brought her arms down and Luxio saw himself plummeting back to the ground hard as a stone. After that, he fell unconscious and was incapable to fight anymore._

_**BGM:[A Life Without Worry -Remix- (Sailor Moon: Another Story)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X75BESDPVPA)** _

_After his defeat, Conrad put Luxio back in his Poké Ball. He gave it a few taps and a smile before putting it back into this bag. Togetic, slightly tired, went into Lucius’ shoulder and started to snuggle at his cheek._

"You did a good job, Togetic. We won against the odds." _Lucius praised her._

"Togetic!" _She had enough energy to chirp back happy._

"Wow, your Togetic’s pretty good! Where did she learn all those moves?" _Conrad asked._

"TMs. Out of everything she knows, only Fairy Wind is natural to her. The rest I taught her by TM usage." _Lucius explained._

"Oh cool! Then she has a good set of moves to work it!" _Conrad said._

"Yes. I might change them someday. That’s just a "maybe", though…" _Lucius spoke._

"Well, that was a good fight! You’re definitely skilled!" _Conrad extended his hand for a handshake._

"You’re really good too. I was on my toes, fighting against you." _Lucius answered the handshake._

_The people around also gave some applause and returned to their own businesses. At that point, Conrad’s legs finally gave up on him._

"Hey, are you OK?" _Lucius asked._

"I guess my legs finally gave in to the tiredness…" _Conrad answered._

"That’s why I told you to battle later! You need to rest!" _Lucius argued with him._

"Ehehe… guess my excitement took over my conscious mind at the wrong time…" _Conrad laughed nervously._

"Geez… we’re heading back to my home, no turning around this time!" _Lucius said, getting Conrad up again._

"Sure thing…" _Conrad answered, finally exposing how tired he was._

_Holding him by the shoulder. Lucius began to take Conrad back to his apartment. Luckily, it was close to the pier so it wouldn’t take too long. He got inside it and put Conrad to rest on the sofa. The young student fell asleep immediately. After that, Lucius went to the window and looked at the morning sky._

"Conrad, a Pokédex… Mom… all of those things happening at once. That’s far from what I wanted to do, but I guess it won’t be that bad…" _He spoke to himself._

_Togetic also flew to the cabinet and fell asleep there. Lucius looked at his partner and then returned to look at the sky. Another thing came to his head._

_***BGM fades*** _

"That strange dream from before... save Unova from danger... what was that all about? And those voices... who called me?" _Lucius questioned himself as he kept staring at the sky._


End file.
